When I Met You
by jemapellepotterhead
Summary: It's their final year at Hogwarts, and James still hasn't got his Lily. After he rescues her from a terrible nightmare, Lily comes to accept that James has changed. They become best friends, and slowly their relationship becomes so much more... Lovers in the midst of war. Can their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

James stared at her. He couldn't believe it was his final year and he still hadn't kissed her. Her long, red hair fell in curls down to her waist, her perfect body was moving slowly towards him, and her beautiful emerald-green eyes were looking directly into his, which he realised all too late. 'James Potter, why are you staring at me?' Lily asked politely, yet dangerously. 'What are you talking about?' James replied swiftly. 'Don't deny it, I saw you staring at me the whole time I was saying goodbye to my parents.' 'Oh, well, erm...' James said nervously, thinking frantically for an excuse. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his best mates Sirius, Remus and Peter walking towards him. 'Oh, gotta go, sorry Lily!' James said, thanking Merlin under his breath. He gave her a wink and strode off, smiling like a maniac. 'Hey Prongs!' the other Marauders exclaimed. 'Hey guys. Good summer?' James replied. They conversed for a few more minutes, then hurried on the train to find a compartment.

Lily wandered aimlessly up and down the train, searching for her best friend, whom she couldn't seem to find. Then, she spotted a dark-haired boy huddled up in the corner of a compartment, his slightly long, hooked nose in a book (typical). 'Hi Severus!' How was your summer?' Lily said brightly. Severus looked up, saw his best friend, and ran towards her, grasping her in a tight hug. Then, realising what he was doing, he shoved her away roughly and buried his nose back in the book. 'Uh, Sev?' Lily said uncertainly. 'Get lost, you filthy Mudblood,' Severus spat, not seeing the tears welling up in her eyes. 'Oh. Ok. I'll just go then...' Lily said shakily, trying to keep her voice steady as she departed. Severus felt extremely guilty. He would rather have her shout. That disappointed, miserable tone made him feel empty and sad.

Lily half-walked, half-ran to find her friend Ella, tears clouding her vision. He had promised to never call her that again. Now, she knew he was nothing but a lying heart-breaker. She eventually found Ella, and almost threw herself on her. 'Lily - what's wrong?!' Ella exclaimed, hugging her friend in what she hoped was a comforting way. 'Severus, he... he called... me a... he called me a Mudblood, Ella!' Lily sobbed. 'I told you he was evil! Don't listen to a word him and his evil Death Eater friends say to you!' 'Okay. Thanks, Ella,' Lily said, brushing her perfect hair out of her face, her green eyes now red and puffy from crying. Then, who should walk in but James Potter. He stopped at the sight of her and said, 'Lily - are you alright!?' 'I'm fine, Potter, I just need some space to think,' said Lily, trying to hide her tear-stained cheeks. 'Lily, you're -' 'Just GO, Potter. I SAID I need space!' Lily shouted unexpectedly. James backed off immediately, stepping out into the corridor with a look of shock and hurt on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily looked up and down the table at all the smiling, happy faces she could see. But there was one face that wasn't quite as happy. James Potter's face was one of sadness and concern as he continually glanced at Lily, then looked away quickly when he realised she could see him. This angered Lily, but also made her feel a little guilty as she thought back to the incident on the train. James had only been trying to be nice to her, but Lily had to go and be a stuck-up snob. She looked away from James guiltily and cast her eyes elsewhere, looking for something else to think about. And then she saw him. Snape was sitting at the Slytherin table, a somewhat forced smirk etched across his face when he saw that Lily was glaring at him. Lily was outraged. She stood up ferociously and was about to storm over to Snape's table when she felt a strong hand hold her back. She turned angrily, and was surprised to see James standing behind her, a hand on her shoulder, looking extremely worried. 'It's okay, Lily. He can't hurt you from over there.' What was James talking about? Had Ella told him what had happened?

'Don't touch me, you arrogant slimeball!' Lily said venomously to James, brushing his hand away. He looked taken aback and Lily felt extremely guilty, but she continued to glare at James until he had sat back down. 'Please sit down,' said a powerful voice from the front. Lily sat down immediately; she did not want to disobey Dumbledore. 'Welcome back students!' Dumbledore beamed around the room. 'Now, it is my unfortunate job to inform you...' But Lily wasn't listening. There was something creepy about the way that Snape kept looking at her, then shaking himself and looking away.

'These are your private Head's quarters,' said Professor McGonagall to Lily and Remus, Head Boy and Girl. 'I expect you both to behave appropriately and bring honour to your high position.' Remus gave Lily a quick smile after McGonagall had left, then announced that he was going up to bed. This gave Lily plenty of time to explore her new home. It was a grand room, with comfortable-looking couches, a stone fireplace in which a fire flickered, and a bathroom to share. Lily sighed, and sent up to her room. She got ready for bed, yet she could not sleep for hours. Images of Snape and James kept flashing through her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

'Welcome, class. My name is Professor Steinhardt and I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for your final year of schooling. Please find a seat with your arranged seating partners for the year when I call them,' said the new DADA teacher. Lily glanced around nervously. There were quite a few people in this class that she did NOT want to be paired with for the year, including a certain greasy-haired creep... 'Sirius Black - partnered with Ella Sinclair!' Professor Steinhardt announced. Ella looked extremely pleased with this. She had had a crush on Sirius Black for her whole life. Lily smirked at her, and she just poked her tongue out at her friend. 'Remus Lupin - partnered with Molly Prewett!' Lily smiled at the pair. Remus was an acquaintance of hers, but she was quite close with Molly. She was a lovely and kind-hearted girl. 'Peter Pettigrew - partnered with Severus Snape!' Pettigrew looked a bit intimidated, but Snape looked evil. He was obviously not happy with the seating arrangements.

'Lily Evans -' Lily gasped as he said her name and held her breath - 'your partner is James Potter!' The Marauders winked approvingly at James, but Lily gave him a loathsome glare. This couldn't be happening. James acted pretty casual about it all, though. He merely said, 'You look a bit put out, Evans,' and looked away, refusing point-blank to look into her eyes after the fiasco last night. Lily reluctantly took her seat beside James, looking positively outraged. Professor Steinhardt read out the rest of the names and clapped his hands together enthusiastically. 'So, class. Today we will be studying the Unforgivable curses, and how to protect ourselves from future encounters with these deadly spells. I will be giving you each a sample of the spells, and you must take notes on their activity.' This class was probably going to turn out to be the most boring class Lily had ever entered.

Eventually, the bell rang, and Lily practically sprinted out of the classroom, eager to get out of the awkward situation her and James had been plunged into. She glanced at her timetable, and was delighted to see that her next class was Potions. Slughorn welcomed her with open arms, saying 'Lily, m'dear! How lovely to see you! Holidays went well, I trust?' 'Lily smiled. 'Better than ever, Professor.' James was watching from the corner while this happened. He couldn't help himself; he loved it when Lily smiled. Her whole face lit up and her green eyes sparkled brightly. He sighed; he wanted her so much, and yet he knew he would never get her. She was just too stubborn and proud. And funny, and attractive, and sensitive, and beautiful, and smart, and hot, and... So many other things.


End file.
